


With a Little Help From Your Friend

by Amberstarry



Series: Dream Daddy Stories [1]
Category: Dream Daddy: A Dad Dating Simulator
Genre: Fatherhood, Fluff, M/M, venting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-04
Updated: 2017-08-04
Packaged: 2018-12-11 02:15:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,729
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11704710
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amberstarry/pseuds/Amberstarry
Summary: Craig is having a hard time being a single dad. River is more than a handful and he's trying his hardest, but he's only human. Everyone needs a little help now and then.





	With a Little Help From Your Friend

 A piercing scream ripped through the room.

 Craig sighed and stood up, a pained look washing over his features. “Sorry,” he said defeatedly as he began to make his way to the door. I didn’t react as I watched him leave the room, by this point I had become desensitised. It was probably the fifth time he had apologised today, although he really had nothing to apologise for. It wasn’t his fault River was having a bad day. I mean, who knew having an infant around could be so intrusive, right? Well, me, but it had been so long since Amanda was a baby I had honestly forgotten just how demanding it was.

 I had come over to watch the game with Craig. You know, kick back, have a few beers, vent our frustrations out at the TV and reminisce about old times. I wasn’t really all that interested in the actual sport, just being around my bro was enough to keep me happy. Or at least it would have been if Craig hadn’t been repeatedly dragged away by River’s wailing. For such a small child, she sure had some powerful vocal cords. I’m certain her screeching could be heard from every house in the cul-de-sac. River couldn’t really be blamed though, according to Craig she had been acting like this for a while, and neither he nor Smashley could figure out what was wrong. They’d fed her, changed her, rocked her - you name it, but the crying never ceased. Eventually it was enough to get Smashley to take her to the doctors where they diagnosed her with colic. I sympathised with the poor things, stomach aches were never pleasant - for the baby or the adults. Still, it didn’t change the fact that it was making relaxing with Craig almost impossible. I couldn’t begrudge it though, peace is one of the things you forfeit when you become a father.

 As I waited for Craig to return I leaned back into the couch and looked around the room for what felt like the hundredth time that day. The sound of the crowd on screen jeering at the players filled the room. I ignored it and let my eyes scan over the bookshelves against the far wall. Craig sure had a lot of fitness and diet guides; no wonder he was in such peak form. From there my gaze drifted over the side table that held various photos of Briar and Hazel - or was it just Briar? Or just Hazel? Uh… Whatever, as long as Craig couldn’t read my mind it didn’t matter right now. I’d learn to differentiate… eventually. Then there was the magazine rack beside the side table, again full of fitness magazines. So many regimes, did he ever stop? I rolled my eyes down to the coffee table in front of me. There lay a half-eaten bowl of popcorn (no butter, of course) and a nearly empty bottle of pre-made lemon cordial that Craig had lying around in the fridge. Nothing too fancy, but then I am a simple man, and so is Craig. That’s why we got along so well.

 Another roar from the audience drew my attention back to the TV. Somebody had gotten a goal, but I had no idea who. They had already passed over the scorer and were now showing shots of the rest of the team celebrating. I watched the adulation for a few more moments before I noticed the house had once again quieted, River’s cries subsiding for another temporary spurt of time.

 Craig came back into the room looking exhausted. I really felt for him, the first few years were the most difficult when you had a kid. Sleep became a non-existent concept until they hit school age.

 “Sorry,” he said yet again, resuming his spot beside me.

 I put my hand on his shoulder. “Stop apologising. This happens when you’re a dad, I should know.”

 A small smile twitched at Craig’s lips. “I can’t believe you had kids so young, bro. I’m barely handling it as a matured adult, how you did it straight after college I’ll never know.”

 “I have to thank Alex for that,” I said, letting my hand drop. “He was the one desperate for kids. I was apprehensive about adopting Amanda right up until the moment I first laid my eyes on her. From that point on I knew my life would never be the same. She was going to be a part of it. I wasn’t ready, not by a long shot, but I’d be damned if I didn’t give it my best for that little ball of mischief. Of course I don’t think I would have survived without Alex by my side during Amanda’s formative years. I admire you for doing it all by yourself, you’re much braver than I.”

 Craig laughed. “Thanks bro, but it’s nothing really. I had Smashley around when Briar and Hazel were small, but they weren’t the same as River has been. She’s much more…” he sighed, “difficult.”

 “How so?” I asked, crossing my arms over my chest as I listened intently.

 “I don’t know, Briar and Hazel were really serene babies,” Craig started, scratching the back of his neck. “They were quiet and always happy. River on the other hand is a little whirlwind. She hits and screams...” He paused. “And kicks. Can’t forget the kicking.”

 I lifted my hand to my face and tapped my chin in a mock-contemplative manner. “How has Smashley been dealing with it?”

 Craig shrugged. “She hasn’t, we’re both in the same boat. I guess we just assumed River would be a repeat of Briar and Hazel.” He chuckled and let his arms flop over his tracksuited legs. “In retrospect we really should have known River was going to be a completely different beast.”

 My hand shot out for the bottle on the table and I topped up Craig’s cup of cordial. “Here, this will take the edge off,” I said, handing the plastic cup to him.

 He raised an eyebrow at me but took the cup and sipped. “You haven’t spiked this, have you?”

 “You wish,” I responded, pouring myself one. “I just thought you’d want to keep your blood sugars up.”

 “A shot of vodka would be much more effective right now.”

 “Not around the children.”

 We both laughed at that and cheered our cordials.

 “Look at what we’ve become,” Craig said, gazing down at his cup. “Once upon a time we would have been smashed right now, getting into all kinds of trouble. Now we’re drinking cordial, complaining about kids. I honestly never thought I’d be here, bro.”

 I smiled and put my cup down. “Neither did I, bro. Life has a way of surprising you like that. I’m happy you’re here, though.”

 Craig smirked and knocked my shoulder playfully. “You know all the right things to say, huh?” He laughed again. God I loved that laugh. It was warm and heartfelt, It made me feel like I was being wrapped in a hug that I never wanted to be released from. But as soon as it started, it stopped and a serious expression fell over Craig’s features again. “In all seriousness though, I kind of wish I had Smashley around so we could tag-team again. It’s so much easier when you have somebody else.” He looked at me earnestly. “Even you had Alex.”

 By now his free hand had found its way to the couch cushions and his fingers were digging into the fabric, knuckles white with tensity. He looked away from me and began staring at some unspecified point in the room, losing himself in thought. It didn’t take much for me to realise what I had to do, it seemed like a natural eventuality. I took my opportunity as he kept staring into space. Biting my lip, I slid my hand over his, slowly but gently prying his fingers away from the couch and encasing them in my own. This brought Craig back to reality. He glanced down at our clasped hands and then back up into my eyes, a look of confusion painted across his face.

 Squeezing his hand I felt the blush rise in my cheeks. “You don’t have to do this alone. I can be your Alex.”

 It was almost comical the speed at which Craig’s face reddened. I briefly thought he was going to reject me and prepared for his hand to be ripped out of mine, but instead it stayed and he smiled. “Really, bro? You’d do that for me?”

 I shrugged and shot him a smirk. “I did it once, I think I can do it again.”

 Suddenly I was flat against the couch with Craig’s lips pressed softly into mine. I could feel his solid body, all those perfectly defined muscles just inches away as he held himself above me so I could breath. Everything seemed to dissipate in that moment, I felt like I was floating on a cloud with nothing but Craig to anchor me back to earth. I let out a groan when he pulled back to look me in the eyes.

 “I’ve been wanting to do that since college,” he gasped, his gaze lingering on my lips.  

A coy smile worked its way onto my features and I lifted a hand up to brush away one of the strands of hair that had flopped over Craig’s eyes. “Well feel free to make up for lost time.”

 He didn’t need to be told twice. He dipped his head down again and made to pick up where he had left off when -  
  
_WAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH!_

 This time it was Craig’s turn to groan. He sat up and massaged his eyes with the balls of his wrists. “River will be the death of me.”

 “Not if I have anything to say about it,” I said, standing up.

 Craig looked up at me curiously. “What are you doing?”

 “We are going to see what is ailing our baby girl,” I answered, taking Craig’s hand and pulling him up off the couch.

 “Bro-”

 “Don’t say anything. Duty calls!” With that I began to drag Craig out of the room, but not before he stopped me and planted another kiss on my neck. I raised an eyebrow but didn’t say anything.

 Craig just laughed and continued out the door. “Let’s go, dad.”

  
~Fin~


End file.
